


Dances&Cuddles

by whichstar



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, GND, Idoldramaoperationteam, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstar/pseuds/whichstar
Summary: Set in the Girls Next Door universe, where Kang Seulgi has to watch Jo Eunae dance with another guy. Much tension (fluff) ensues
Relationships: Jo Eunae | D.ana/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 5





	Dances&Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Tragic how diggy is a dying ship and how there's no sonamoo ff writers.

"Eunae needs to turn on some of that charisma. Quick."

Moonbyul groaned as she watched their member dancing. This was the second time the two were running through this dance. The one where Eunae danced an extremely hot choreography with a boy dancer. She had been practicing on that separate choreography for weeks but it was still disjointing to see their usual fluff ball member dancing to something so sexy.

"The boy is so into it too, but Eunae is just not. It's painfully funny."

Sujeong was right. The boy trainee was giving it all he had, trying even harder to impress the beautiful girl. But it was pretty obvious that Eunae was extremely embarassed to do this in front of everyone else.

The rookie girl group, Girls Next Door, was finally coming back with a new song just as they climbed out from the black hole of underrated groups. They had gone viral with the way they handled a technical difficulty during their stage, successfully gaining a pretty big following. With them just now getting noticed, they didn't want to mess it all up. This comeback had to be flawless.

Finally being recognized was a dream, and the seven of them never wanted to wake from it. For their second comeback, they were going with a slightly higher budget music video, unlike their debut one, which was filmed in a box, and Deep Blue Eyes, which only had a measly dance practice. Oh, and a dance for their r&b b-side would be promoted too, which Eunae was picked to dance the solo for. But first, Eunae had to get the feeling down. She was dancing with no emotion, like a robot.

Seulgi didn't want to watch Eunae dance. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from the back of the person who made her heart beat faster with every movement. And there was a LOT of movement in this dance. Plus she had to keep an eye on the boy, who was getting way too close for Seulgi's comfort. It was part of the choreography, but still. Eunae was hers.

The main dancer of the group was radiating jealously. All the members could see it. While Kang Seulgi may look calm and collected to the normal eye, the whole group knew her well enough to see she was actually glaring daggers at the trainee.

Ironically, Seulgi was usually the one not caring about what the other did in relationships. It was a matter of trust, was it not? But with Eunae, she never did anything but care. Gods, she didn't think she even blinked around that girl. From glances that made her heart skip a beat all the way to touches that lasted way longer than they should've. Seulgi had never been more invested in a relationship. She's never been as careful about a relationship till this one.

It didn't help that the movements were so... Seulgi was surprised she wasn't pregnant already. It was pure torture to watch her girl do a dance that was so *this*, with someone who would be (fake) touching her in all those places.

Don't get her wrong, Seulgi knew how performing was like, how everything was just for show. How your expressions are all fake, that nothing was going on between the dancers. She knew this better than anyone. But why was she so jealous? So jealous that she was on edge about everything else. She almost snapped at Somi for taking her snack. Well, that was understandable, but still.

"Seulgi, you look like you're going to devour Eunae."

Brave, oh brave Moonbyul whispered. This idiot wanted a death warrant. She continued to dig her own grave deeper with another comment.

"At least this is a perfect song for baby-making."

Seulgi glared at the older, she was already bothered, no need to bother her more. Moonbyul retreated from the glare, a sleazy smile still stuck on her face. Seulgi sighed in frustration. Gods, where did all her self control go?

The answer to that question was obvious. She knew that her self control had disappeared a long time ago. It was long gone when she first saw that squishy smile. With Eunae, there was no such thing as self control. Not when she had a crush on the younger since trainee days.

Seulgi didn't even notice it herself till the week after The Five ended. She saw Eunae crying her heart out in their dorm, scrolling through pictures of them together, as seven. Crying about how it should've been all of them together, that she should've been cut instead of the others. When Seulgi hugged the younger, whispering consoling words about how it'll all work out, she was struck with the thought that she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with this girl. This sweet girl who cared for others more than she did for herself. That was when she knew she had fallen hard.

And when Sohee and Somi returned, Seulgi only had eyes for Eunae. Eunae who was brave enough to stand up to their CEO. Eunae who said nothing about it and declined all their gratitudes. Girls Next Door wouldn't be anything without their Eunae, but she refused to realize that. Insisting instead that the seven of them were just meant to be. Eunae was just, so Eunae. Doing all those things that affected Seulgi more than she'd like to admit.

It took a while to ask her out, took Moonbyul egging her on. But she finally did after Deep Blue Eyes' success, in the back stairway. The answer was positive, obviously. And they never announced it to anyone, but it was pretty obvious. To the group that is, not to anyone else.

Seulgi had been with others before but everything with Eunae felt new. Every date, every cuddle, every hug. It was like being a teenager again, fretting over the simplest things. She shook her head, bringing herself back to present day.

Music boomed through the speakers as Eunae repeated that choreography over and over again, the other members calling out or catcalling random suggestions. It was pretty late, but Eunae had improved much in just a day. She had the gaze almost perfect. Making Seulgi feel hot all over. The boy trainee had left a while ago, so she was dancing alone.

"Eunae. Should we practice together? I can do the boy part." Moonbyul called out teasingly, this flirt.

Seulgi glared at Moonbyul, who shot her a wink as she got up to help Eunae. The two rappers got into position, the music looping over. When they started dancing, Seulgi was fixated with Eunae again. Analyzing the moves, analyzing her.

"I'm going before this becomes rated R." Somi announced right after the first chorus, standing up with the other members.

"Yeah, we need our beauty sleep." Sujeong added. "That sounded like YooA. Oh no, what if I'm turning into YooA?"

"No one can be me. I have a ten step skincare routine." YooA laughed.

"You're just sleep deprived, unnie. Let's go dream of some jokbal." Somi assured Sujeong as they headed towards the doors.

"Hey. If you need sleep, there's this new product I heard of-" Sohee's voice got fainter as the four members left for the dorms. They couldn't get away quick enough, giggles starting as soon as they were out of earshot. As far as they were concerned, they were doing their dear Seulgi unnie a favor.

Seulgi took over the couch after the four left, continuing to watch Moonbyul and Eunae. Well, mostly Eunae. The music made Seulgi's eyes heavy, it really was a good song to fall asleep to. Or, as Moonbyul said a while ago, a great baby making song too. But that wasn't the point. She fell asleep right at Eunae's slow, deep rap part.

-

The same song was still playing when Seulgi woke up, still in the practice room. She was still on the couch at the back of the studio, she hadn't moved. The lights were now half on half off -- off where Seulgi was sitting and on where the mirrored wall was.

But what caught her attention was Eunae still dancing in front of the mirrored wall, face wrought with concentration and sweat. It was late, Seulgi honestly didn't know how late it was -- there was no clock or windows in the studio -- but it definitely wasn't morning. Assuming from the fact that Seulgi just woke up from a short nap, it was really late.

"Eunae? You're still up?"

Seulgi quietly broke into the short silence before the song looped over. She stretched out her arms slowly, sore from holding her head up for that long.

Eunae turned around as soon as she heard the older, apologies written on her face as she started blabbering nonsense while walking towards the couch.

"Unnie! I'm so sorry, did I wake you? I didn't mean to, you just looked so comfortable that I couldn't help but leave you there. Moonbyul already went to bed and I didn't want to leave you alone.. did I wake you up? I'm so sorry."

"O- oh no no no, it's fine. There's no need to be sorry! But why are you still practicing? It's really late."

"I mean. It's really early. I think? I'm not sure." Eunae tilted her head sheepishly. "I kind of lost track of time."

Seulgi's heart melted as she stood up and pulled the younger into a hug. Suddenly, she realized that this was the first time they've been completely alone, together, in a while. It was nice, to not have to hide what they were in front of everyone else (even though their group probably knew already).

They stayed that way for a while, melting into each other's arms. The slow strums of the song's beginning played in the background. Seulgi found herself humming to it, the two exchanging a quick kiss.

"How long have you've been dancing?"

"Ummmm." a guilty look. "All night? Maybe a few rests here and there but most of the time you were asleep I was dancing."

"Eunae.. stop overworking yourself. You'll do great, you always do."

"I need this to be perfect, it's a big deal. I know I'm not as good as dancing as-"

Eunae shut up when Seulgi kissed her again. The older now slowly moving the two back to the couch. They sat down, Eunae putting her legs over Seulgi - who was now drawing absentmindedly on the younger's toned legs.

Slow thoughts began forming in Seulgi's mind. She knew the partner part to Eunae's dance, couldn't she help in some way? She had practiced the choreography for the male part with Moonbyul. Why? Let's just say that seeing Eunae learn that choreography for the first time made Seulgi eager to learn the accompanying part. But. Dancing with Eunae, with that choreography. The thought of it made Seulgi blush.

"So um, do you.. uh.." Seulgi finally stuttered out what she was thinking, face red. "I- I.. can help you with your dance, if you're having trouble."

Eunae flushed almost as red as Seulgi, the thought of only performing for Seulgi was.. different? And the thought of dancing with her was different as well. Eunae buried her head in the other's shoulder, her words muffled.

"I mean, if you want to."

"Okay,"

Eunae got off the couch, off of Seulgi, and walked over to the mirrored wall. Seulgi joined her shortly after ogling those body lines, engulfing Eunae in a back hug.

"That's not the position," Eunae smiled at their reflection. She didn't mind this one bit.

"I know." Seulgi whispered into Eunae's ears, sending shivers down the latter's back. "Let's just stay like this for a while."

And so they did, hearing the song come to an end. Regretfully leaving the hug into their separate positions.

Eunae started first, entrancing Seulgi. Her expression changed completely, eyes sharpening, face hardening, a smirk half forming. Seulgi felt her stomach drop, this was a side of Eunae she rarely saw.

Time slowed down. The only thing that existed was the two of them. Slow, fast movements. Everything coming automatically.

The only thing in her mind was Eunae. Who elegantly went from move to move, contrasting with Seulgi's own sharp, almost harsh, movements. How they almost touched, then didn't, heat radiating from the short distance between them. Short bursts of breath punctuating the song.

Eunae was the star of the show. The dance was made to let her shine, not the accompanying dancer. And Seulgi was fine with that. She could feel the other's heart beating, her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. Every single touch made Seulgi want to stop dancing and kiss the living daylights out of her partner, but she contained that impulse. Losing herself in the song instead.

The song stretched on like eternity, but it was over in minutes. The ending pose ended with Eunae wrapping her arms behind the older, staring into where the camera supposedly was -- the mirror in their case. They stayed that way for a few seconds, before Seulgi started hugging back.

"That seemed pretty solid. I think you're good to go." Seulgi said, trying to clear her mind.

Eunae turned her head towards Seulgi's ear, playfully blowing into it. "I guess that concludes practice then."

Seulgi stiffened at the playful tone. Gods, she really wanted to kiss Eunae. Forcing herself to be the responsible one was tough, but the two needed their sleep if they wanted to prepare for the comeback in time.

"Come on, let's go back to the dorms."

The rapper pouted as Seulgi untangled herself from the hug. She didn't want to go go sleep. Not when dancing with Seulgi gave her a burst of adrenaline. She didn't think she could even sleep, because when she shut her eyes, all she could see was Seulgi dancing with her.

"Ddeulgi unnie" she whined softly.

That did it. Seulgi came undone at that little plea. Lips crashed against lips as all the frustration from comeback preparations found its outlet. She was surprised she lasted this long.

The older broke away from the kiss with a gasp, barely being able to contain herself. Oh god she wanted more. She saw Eunae gazing at her with pure, unfiltered love, and melted. But she also saw the bags under Eunae's eyes. Seeing her tired baby snapped her back to reality. Even if she wanted to do unspeakable things, they both really needed rest. The two of them were running on steam, who knew when they would crash?

"How about we head back to the dorm." Seulgi coaxed at the younger for the second time.

There was the pout again, Eunae was pouting. Complete with the puppy eyes. Good thing Seulgi could pout back, equally as cute.

"We can wash up quick and cuddle." Seulgi promised gently.

"Cuddle?"

"Cuddle. You can come to my room."

Eunae's eyes brightened. Seulgi -- as the leader -- had her own room to herself, which had various benefits. Like cuddling without the other members knowing.

"Fine." Eunae kissed the older's cheek, more bold when it was just them. Seulgi loved this side to the rapper, a side only she could see.

The two held hands as they made their way to the dorm, carefully making sure not to wake anyone. Silence filled the building, only broken by their footsteps.

They reached the dorms, Seulgi remembering a slight problem. A camera was behind that door facing outwards. It tracked who sneaked in or out.

"The camera's off right?" Seulgi whispered.

"Moonbyul unnie dismantled it yesterday so we should be good."

Seulgi breathed a sigh of relief, Moonbyul was always a step ahead of them. Maybe the chipmunk cheeked fool and her frequent night raids to the convenience store had some use after all.

Eunae cracked the door open slowly, peeking in to see if anyone was there. She led Seulgi in, both taking off theur shoes and trying to be as quiet as possible.

Slight snores could be heard from the rooms, the automatic light dinging on above them. Their dimly lit dorm was kind of creepy at night.

"I'm going to grab my clothes." Eunae whispered, carefully walking hand in hand with Seulgi.

Seulgi nodded. "I'll be in the restroom."

The two split up, both extremely careful of not waking their members. Yooa was annoying without her princess nap and so were the others.

Eunae sneaked into her shared room with Sujeong, grabbing the pajamas on her bed. She was about grab her blanket too when Sujeong spoke up sleepily.

"Eunae? Are you finally done?"

"Uh... yeah." Eunae whispered. "I'm going to wash up now."

Sujeong yawned. "Okay, good night."

"Good night."

The vocalist went back to sleep, shifting her body towards the wall. Eunae breathed a sigh of relief, tiptoeing back into the hallway.

She quickly dropped her blanket and clothes in front of Seulgi's door, heading to the lit up bathroom. Seulgi greeted her with an eyesmile, mouth full of water.

Eunae had to giggle. She reached for her toothbrush and spread the toothpaste, stepping away as Seulgi took over the sink again to wash her face.

They took turns like that, for a while, trying to not splash at all. Seulgi was the first to leave, slowly opening the bathroom door and making a run for it towards her room. She gathered up Eunae's things and went inside, waiting for her girlfriend to finish.

When Eunae finally made her way into Seulgi's room, the leader was already dressed in her pajamas and in the bed. Eunae grabbed her pajamas, shooting a stern look at Seulgi.

"No looking."

Seulgi was red faced, she forgot that Eunae had to change. She nodded, covering her eyes with her hands.

Eunae got to work, quickly shimmying out of her practice clothes into her pajamas. Seulgi tried, she really did, to prevent herself from looking, but.. Eunae was impossible to resist. The leader found herself peeking through those fingers of hers.

The rapper's silhouette was to die for, and even just a few seconds of her abdominals made Seulgi hot and bothered. And those arms, don't get started on those arms. Seulgi could feel her throat drying up. Goddamn, she was the luckiest girl in the world to get to see Eunae every day.

Eunae caught Seulgi's eyes, pouting. She finished up buttoning her pajama top before crossing her arms. "You peeked."

Seulgi just opened her arms, an apologetic smile on her face. It took a few seconds of deliberation before Eunae clambered right in, she could never stay mad for long. Not with Seulgi.

Soon enough, they were settled into a comfortable cuddling position. Seulgi leaning her head on Eunae's shoulder as the rapper traced the leader's palm.

"Unnie, do you think we're ready for another comeback?"

There was a pause as Seulgi thought of what to say. As leader, she should be optimistic even when she felt hopeless, but Eunae was her girl. She could let her walls down around Eunae.

"Honestly, we are, but this month is jam packed with so many popular groups that I don't know if we'll get noticed."

Eunae took Seulgi's hand in hers. "Well, Deep Blue Eyes was a lucky shot anyways."

"Yeah." Seulgi smiled. "I'm excited though, being on stage again."

"Me too, unnie." Eunae sighed. "I'm just nervous for my solo stage."

Seulgi took her head off Eunae's shoulders, turning her front towards Eunae. She put her hands around Eunae's fluffy cheeks, staring into those almond eyes.

"You're gonna do great."

Eunae frowned, "are you okay with me dancing with someone else?"

"No," Seulgi admitted. "But what can we do about it? I trust you."

"I trust you too, Unnie."

Seulgi pulled the blankets over the two of them, pulling Eunae down into a sleeping position.

"You need your rest." Seulgi whispered.

Eunae whined. "I wanna stay up with you."

In response, Seulgi took the other's hand and started soothingly trace little circles all over.

The younger found herself blinking, a sudden wave of sleepiness hitting her. "Not fair, Unnie."

Yawning, Eunae looked at Seulgi with one more request. A shy smile breaking out.

"Unnie, can you sing?"

Seulgi froze, glancing up from Eunae's hands. Sing? What if someone heard.

"Sure." The leader sighed, anything for her girl.

Eunae's resulting grin made it worth the trouble they would get into if people still knew they were awake at this hour.

Seulgi started humming, whispering the lyrics to their own r&b song. The song they danced to a short while ago.

Eunae's eyelids got heavy, finally succumbing to the sleep. She felt safe, protected. She knew Seulgi would always be there for her, and she would always be there for Seulgi as well. Before she fell asleep, though, she murmured something important.

"I love you."

Seulgi didn't stop singing until Eunae fell fully asleep. When she noticed the rhythmic rise and fall of Eunae's breathing, she paused and kissed Eunae on the forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
